


The Owner of the Jacket

by pastandfuturequeen



Series: 15 Days of FinnPoe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 15 Days of FinnPoe, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: The pattern holds for several more days. Whenever Finn wishes to see Poe, he’s with Rose or someone else. Whenever Poe isn’t rushing to and from meetings and coordinating strategy with other pilots, he is with Rose, continuing their hunt for the owner of the porg jacket. Aside from a quick kiss every now and then, Finn and Poe’s interactions slow to a trickle. Finn doesn’t say anything. He holds his tongue and retires to his room. The hollow feeling in his chest grows more and more with each passing day.Or, alternatively - Poe and Rose are squirreled away on their own personal mission, leaving Finn behind. A strong need for communication follows.15 Days of FinnPoe: Day 3





	The Owner of the Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> _On the third day of FinnPoe, my true love gave to me . . . three plucked porgs!_
> 
> [[Also Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/168173006010/15-days-of-finnpoe-day-3)

“Are you sure that’s. Are you sure?” Finn asks.

BB8 whirs at him in droid, their robot head turning to glare at him. Finn blows a breath. “I mean I don’t particularly like them, but this is. Another level,” he admits. Slowly, Finn approaches the jacket, as if scared that at any moment it would move and flap just like the creatures from which it came. BB8 whirs impatiently. “Hold on!” Finn says exasperatedly.

Finn extends an arm towards the jacket, his fingertips just barely brushing against the material. The jacket is soft, with short strands of light brown fur over the body. Finn yanks his hand back, the very feel of the jacket confirming his suspicions. “Who in the world would do something like this?” Finn wondered aloud.

Steps thunder down the hall, heading right towards them. The door crashes open. Finn turns around and sees Rose, her face thunderous. Her eyes zoom in on the jacket lying on the table and head immediately to Finn. “How could you?” she growls.

Finn heads towards her. “It isn’t mine!” Finn says. “BB8 found it somewhere on the base and scanned it. We think it’s - well.”

“PORG!” Rose cries, stepping further into the room and grabbing the jacket in both hands. She stares at it for several moments before clutching it to her chest, head bowed. BB8 slowly whirls away from her bowed form, sensing the danger that was about to loom. They roll behind Finn, peeking around and keeping their gaze on Rose.

Finn swallows. “Porgs aren’t exactly my favorite creatures. But they don’t deserve this,” he says.

Rose’s head rises from her bowed position, face set in steely stone. “We need to find who did this.” She turns to BB8. The droid rolls quickly behind Finn’s legs and out of sight. Rose goes around Finn and grabs the droid with both hands, forcing their attention. “BB8, where did you find this. Tell me!”

BB8 whirs quickly in droid, too fast for Finn to understand more than just a couple of snippets at a time. Rose’s face turns grave, and she stands and turns to Finn. “We’re going to the hangar.” She turns away from him and walks with a purpose out the room. Finn and BB8 look at each other but quickly follow. Fellow Resistance members dive out of the way, making the trip from Finn’s quarters to the hangar in record speed.

The rest of the pilots look up at the sight of the approaching storm, barreling out of Rose’s way. Poe is the only one who stands his ground, straightening from where he had been leaning over the engine of his x-wing. His jumpsuit is tied around his waist, and grease stains coat his fingers and shirt. Rose heads directly towards him. Poe’s face is twisted in confusion and resolve, preparing himself for the worst.

Rose shoves the jacket in front of Poe. “Did you do this?”

Poe grabs the jacket on reflex, frowning down at the material. His fingers trace over the soft down of the fur. “No, Rose, what’s going on, what’s-” Poe’s eyes go wide in realization, his mouth slacking. “No,” he gasps. “Don’t tell me, it’s-”

Rose’s face is hard. “Yes. It’s a jacket made out of porg fur. Somebody plucked poor, innocent porgs to get this jacket, and I need to find them,” she says.

Poe’s face twists in sorrow. “Who would hurt those little buddies? They have done nothing wrong.”

Finn peeks from behind Rose’s shoulder, his brows raised. “Poe,” he says. “You like those things?”

Both Poe and Rose turn to look at him sharply. “Yes, of course, Finn,” Poe says sincerely. “Don’t you like the porgs?”

Finn shakes his head. BB8 rolls and taps him quickly on the leg in warning, but Finn doesn’t offer him even a parting glance. “This is insane. We should be working on the resistance, not worrying about where this jacket came from.”

Poe shakes his head, the shock of betrayal drawing a frown to his usually kind face. He turns to Rose. “We need to figure this out. We can scan this further over on Block D, maybe find traces of residue to find the perpetrator.”

“Lead the way, Commander.”

The two leave, the jacket clutched between them. Finn lingers at the hanger, a strange emptiness settling in his chest. BB8 starts to follow after the two but pauses some steps forward. They turn back towards Finn, as if contemplating for a moment. Seeing Finn’s reluctance, BB8 makes a soft whir noise and continues their journey after Poe and Rose, leaving Finn behind in the hangar. The emptiness in Finn’s chest expands, and Finn swallows, shaking the feeling from his mind.

-

“Hey Poe,” Finn says cheerfully as he sits next to Poe. The mess hall is crowded with their fellow Resistance fighters, the din of conversation at a comfortable level. “How’s your day been?”

Poe smiles up at him and presses a quick kiss to Finn’s lips. “Hey buddy.” Poe then turns back to Rose, his face turning grave. “Alright, so you were saying?”

“According to the scan, the jacket is definitely made out of porg fur,” Rose says, heading straight to business. “There was also some glue residue and a strand of someone else’s hair, meaning that the jacket was created and worn recently by someone. But the hair doesn’t match any of the other constant Resistance members, meaning it was brought aboard.”

“Were you able to get the bio data of the recent volunteers from Raslore?” Poe asks, his brows furrowed.

Rose shakes her head. “No. We’re going to have to gather the bio data ourselves.”

Poe looks around at the rest of the mess hall. “How many of the volunteers are here in this room?” Poe asks, voice low.

Rose’s face lights up in understanding. “All of them. We can go grab that now.”

“Let’s go.”

The two shove the rest of their food into their mouths and rise from the table, striding down the mess hall like two soldiers on a mission. They don’t turn back. Finn looks on after them, his food uneaten. The hollow feeling in his chest expands, and his face turns into a frown.

-

The pattern holds for several more days. Whenever Finn wishes to see Poe, he’s with Rose or someone else. Whenever Poe isn’t rushing to and from meetings and coordinating strategy with other pilots, he is with Rose, continuing their hunt for the owner of the porg jacket. Aside from a quick kiss every now and then, Finn and Poe’s interactions slow to a trickle. Finn doesn’t say anything. He holds his tongue and retires to his room. The hollow feeling in his chest grows more and more with each passing day.

-

“Hey Finn,” Poe says as he enters their shared room. Finn sits on the desk, poured over a data pad with a report he has to read over. Poe crosses the room and places a kiss on Finn’s shoulder, arms wrapping around Finn’s frame. He takes a deep breath. “How was your day?” Poe whispers against his shoulder.

Finn remains stock still under Poe’s touch. “Fine,” he replies, saying nothing more. Poe frowns, pulling away to look at Finn’s face. Finn keeps his gaze locked on the data pad and away from Poe’s face.

“Finn, are you feeling alright?” Poe asks, his face twisted in concern.

Finn nods stiffly.

Poe moves around until he’s facing Finn, his gaze imploring. “Finn, come on. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing you should concern yourself about, considering how busy you are,” Finn says stiffly.

His brows knit into a frown. “Busy?” Poe echoes. “I’m never too busy for you, buddy.”

Anger boils under the surface of Finn’s skin, betrayal and hurt driving it further until his face loses its composure. He looks at Poe, brows curled in frustration. “If you’d rather spend more time with someone else, just tell me,” he says. “This is the first time you’ve tried having a conversation in over a week. I can’t stand all of the time away while you’re off on a literal dead porg chase. I deserve better than being cast aside until whenever it suits you. You should know that better than anyone.”

Poe’s face slackens in shock. Finn turns away then, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I need to go.” Finn stands, making his way towards the door. Poe places a hand on Finn’s arm, stilling him. Finn keeps his gaze on the ground.

“I’m sorry.”

Finn blinks and looks up. Poe is looking right at him, mouth turned downwards into a grimace. “You’re right. I haven’t been spending enough time with you, and I’m sorry.” Poe steps closer into Finn’s space, drawing him close and catching Finn’s gaze. His warm brown eyes are sincere, his voice pleading. “I’m sorry, Finn.”

Finn nods slowly. The hollow emptiness in his chest starts to close, and he lets out a shaky breath.

Poe grimaces. “The porg thing really has been taking up a lot of my time, hasn’t it?” he says. “I didn’t mean to ignore you because of that. You are the most important thing in my life, and I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to prove that to you.” Poe’s voice is soft, sincerity lacing every word.

Finn lets out another breath, his shoulders easing away their tension, and he settles more comfortably in Poe’s embrace. He presses his forehead against Poe’s shoulder, letting Poe wrap his arms around his waist. “I’m sorry, too,” Finn murmurs into his skin. “I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”

He can feel rather than see the way Poe shakes his head. “No, buddy. You were right about that. We need to be able to talk about what’s bothering us. I love you too much for me to bear the thought of hurting you.” Finn feels his face grow warm, but the rest of his body cools from its feverish pitch, warmed only by the press of Poe’s embrace. Poe presses a kiss to the side of Finn’s head. 

“I love you,” Finn says, straightening so he can see Poe’s face.

Poe breaks out into a soft smile, the sight warming Finn from the inside out. “I love you, too.” His face turns playful. “And I promise to keep all future dead porg hunts to a minimum.”

Finn laughs softly, the sound quickly joined by Poe’s own laugh. “What ever happened to the porg thing anyways?” Finn asks, placing his hands around Poe’s neck.

Poe’s face turns sheepish. “Turns out the jacket belongs to Luke. He left it on the base the last time he visited, and apparently, porgs shed their fur multiple times a year, making for a nice, cruelty-free jacket.”

Finn throws his head back and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my good friend, Olly ([@marxhamill on tumblr](https://marxhamill.tumblr.com/)), as well as [this interview with the SW cast.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iC9IGKIP50) I'm personally not all that fond of porgs, but this really is meant to be a bit of light fun, not slander against the furry penguins. 
> 
> For those of y'all who might be reading this and be all confused, I'm doing a thing called 15 Days of FinnPoe in anticipation of TLJ release on December 15th. Basically, each day starting on December 1st I'll be releasing one fic, each day with a particular theme inspired by the iconic 12 Days of Christmas song - expanded, edited, and with a little bit of a star wars twist of course.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the 15 Days of FinnPoe post on tumblr for greater detail.](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/167847350815/banner-created-by-the-wonderful-forestpenguin)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


End file.
